Pill Pocket
by aWildSheepChase
Summary: Nicholas has always been a good, calm, fun-loving fox. But it's only because of one thing: his medication. Judy and Nick are taking a vacation away from work, which should be nice. But Nick forgot to bring his meds with him...
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Judy rinsed her paws off underneath the warm water spewing from the faucet, having to stand on her tippy toes in order to reach, despite the stool.

Behind her, Nicholas chopped up the vegetables for their salad; bell peppers, carrots, bok choy, spinach, lettuce, while Judy started washing strawberries and blueberries, mechanically setting the berries on a towel to dry.

It was day three at their house on the beach, paid for by Chief Bogo after their latest solved case caused Judy and Nick to seek help from a therapist. And what was the therapists recommendation?

Take a vacation! Which was advice the rabbit and fox followed without complaint.

However, along with it having been day three on the beach, it has also been three days since Nicholas Wilde took his medicine.

Judy peered over Nick's shoulder while he worked the knife over the silently screaming vegetables. "Do you think that's enough carrots?" Asked the rabbit.

Nicholas paused, scooping up the ingredients and tossing them in the salad bowl. "I think so." He replied, picking out a leaf of lettuce and biting into it, chewing slowly.

"After we're done with lunch, I was thinking we could go collect seashells on the beach."

Nick nodded. "Okay." He swallowed hard, keeping his back to her.

The water stopped running. Judy moved and stood beside him, kissing the fox on the cheek.

Nicholas attempted a smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just hungry." Nike turned away.

"Then lets eat!" Judy grabbed the bowl of fruit and sat down at the couch in front of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a television, but this was turned off.

Nicholas joined her, carting the salad bowl, his teeth set on edge; he had to make an conscious effort to unclench his teeth.

The fox sat down beside the rabbit and they began eating straight from the bowls with a pair of metal forks.

Nicholas could feel the all-too familiar heaviness behind his eyes, the shallowness of his face feeling more prominent. "Judy?" He said.

"Yes?" Judy popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"Do I ...look all right?" He asked.

Judy squinted at him. "You don't look sunburnt, if that's what you mean."

How he felt on the inside had nothing to do with his outside appearance. The fox tried to take comfort in that. He stabbed at the salad, his ears drawn back against his head.

What the medicine was meant to do was to calm "your inner beast"; a supplement meant strictly for predator species, Nick made sure that Judy didn't know about it. But for him to be skipping so many doses...

"I'm really having a nice time here." Judy said, leaning against her friend.

Nicholas instantly picked up the sound of her heartbeat. The blood within her- he could smell it, almost taste it...

"Ew. Nick, did you just drool on me?" Judy scooted away from the fox, wiping a paw across her face.

"Sorry!" Nicholas sat back against the couch, stiff.

Judy sat quietly, picking at the salad bowl, then the fruit. The silence was so powerful that her ears began to ring.

"So!" Judy sat up. "What do you say to a game of tag out on the beach? Maybe we'll see that group of otters we saw yesterday. We could ask them to join in."

Nick couldn't contain himself; at the mention of "tag" all he could think of is sinking his teeth into Judy's throat. Baring his teeth, Nick sprang across the couch and onto the rabbit, biting and clawing at her fragile, blood-filled body...! Open; bleed! BLEED!

Not really, though; Nick was using his imagination. Imagination which caused his breath to cut short and his chest to hurt.

"I don't think tag is such a good idea..." Nick managed to say.

"Oh. Okay. Then what would you like to do, foxy?" Judy asked with a patient smile.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "What if we played pictionary?"

"I love that game!" The rabbit hopped of the couch and ran from the room. "I'll go find some paper, you go find some pens!"

"We could write with our own blood." Nicholas heard himself say. He gasped, putting his paws over his trouble-making mouth.

Judy poked her head around a wall. "What was that?"

Nicholas shook his head. "Never mind." Shaking his head caused him to feel dizzy. His mouth felt oddly dry.

While Judy hunted for paper, Nike left the room and went into the kitchen, hunting for something to quench his savage thirst. In the fridge was bottled water, coconut water, soymilk, and organic coffee bean energy drinks.

Nick grabbed an energy drink, snapped it open, and drained it in several long gulps.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy spread out all the paper she could find on the table, a huge grin on her face. She snatched up a pen and looked at Nick expectantly.

The fox hesitated. That pen could be used in so many ways... "Who is going first?" He asked.

"Well I you picked the game, so I get to go first."

"Oh is that how it works? You sly bunny..." Nicholas smiled.

"Okay, so I'm going to draw and you guess what it is before I finish."

Nick nodded. "Got it." He leaned forward in his seat, licking his sharp teeth. He silently begged for an excuse to get closer, if only to make her scent stronger.

Sticking her tongue out childishly, the rabbit drew lines and zig zags and circles, all of it looking like some crazy roller coaster of death. A roller coaster filled with bunnies.

Nick held his breath.

"Okay, so what is it?" Judy smiled, squinting her eyes. "You get three guesses."

Don't say death coaster, don't say death coaster...!

"Baby giving birth!" Cried Nick.

"What?" Judy turned her head sideways, poking at her masterpiece. "No. That doesn't even make sense. Guess again?"

Calm down. Calm... Nick took in a deep breath. Act natural. "It's quite obviously a flamingo." He gestured with a lavish paw. "See? That's his neck, and way over here is his...beak."

"...how about we call this one a draw." Judy grabbed her paper and crumbled it up.

"Hey now, what'd you do that for?" Asked Nick. "I had one more guess."

"You weren't going to get it right."

"Try me."

"It was a roller coaster."

Nick's mouth felt too warm; he opened his mouth and began to pant. "Oh." He whispered.

"Your turn! Up up up!" Judy ran around the table and pushed Nick until he stood up.

He went over to the stank of blank paper and selected one, also grabbing a pen. "I'll give you a hint." He pulled the cap off the pen. "The category is "food"."

Such as birds, mice, moles, stray kittens, rabbits, rabbits, rabbits...

A rabbit stared up in horror at him from upon the page. "Cud!" Nick grabbed his paper and hid it behind his back.

"Hey, I didn't get to see what you drew, silly!"

"Let's play charades!" Nick suggested, crumbling the paper in his tight fist. "What am I?"

"A fox that has had too much caffeine?" Judy suggested, her mood dwindling. "Why can't we keep playing pictionary?"

The fox eyed her nervously. "I'm not acting weird, am I?" He asked.

Judy sighed, giving up. "A little." She admitted. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Yes; I want to see you naked on the floor, choking on your own blood from the marks I have made on your body...

"N-no..." Nicholas closed his eyes. "No..." He repeated, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Nick, what's wrong...?" Judy went over and hugged her friend tightly.

They stood like this for a long, grueling minute. When finally, stroking his back, Judy whispered:

"It's all right... You don't have to tell me what's going on. Just know, that whatever it is, I'll still love you."

So close... So close to my mouth... Nick's mouth gaped open as he breathed in her scent. "I can hear your heart beating...!" Nicholas exclaimed excitedly.

"I can hear yours, too." Judy smiled up at her friend. She did not fear him, nor had a reason to.

Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had cleaned up the papers and pens from the table, they decided to play a simple game of Go Fish with a deck of Gazelle-themed playing cards.

"Do you have any threes?" Nicholas asked.

"Go fish." Judy replied.

Nick reached out with his paw and drew a card.

"Do you have any nines?"

Nick shuffled his hand and then offered Judy a nine of hearts.

Neither one of them would admit how bored they were. Neither would they acknowledge the weird mood Nicholas had seemed to have earlier. All seemed normal, so long as they kept playing their game.

Soon their bottoms began to get sore. Judy kept shifting her weight, while Nick kept swishing his tail. After about ten solid minutes of Go Fish later, Judy finally broke the barrier by saying, "I forgot all about the beach! We should probably head on out there before the sun sets."

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Nick teased, his voice flat.

"Not one bit!" Judy replied cheerfully. She strolled over to the front door of the vacation home. She paused. "Coming, sly?"

Nicholas followed after her. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming..."

The two of them stepped out onto the warm sand, their paws sinking luxuriously.

"Look!" Judy pointed towards the beach, the ocean itself appearing like an endless line of color: The sun bled itself dry across the waters; sparkling like crimson jewels. "Isn't it beautiful?" Breathed the rabbit.

"Uh huh..." Nick scratched the back of one of his ears. Was he just bit by a mosquito..?

Judy pushed Nicholas playfully and took off towards the glittering waters. "Race you to the water!"

The farther Judy got from him, the larger his eyes became; hunching down onto himself, the fox extended his claws and took off towards the prey.

Laughing, Judy jumped from side to side to avoid Nick's out-stretched paws. "Too slow, grandpa!"

Nicholas pounced for the kill, coming up too short; he fell face first into the sand, his mouth full of grit. Spitting, Nick stood up, rubbing his face. He felt sick to his stomach, yet lucid and carefree as if he were waking up within a dream.

"Carrots?" Nicholas spoke aloud, turning slowly. Why did he say "carrots"? This wasn't a garden. It was a beach.

Judy sat down in the wet sand, soaking her green leggings. Wave after wave gently washed over her legs. She sighed with contentment, letting her ears hang behind her head. "Come sit with me, Nick!" She called to him.

Nick nodded mutely and slumped down beside the rabbit. In silence, Nick reached out and took her paw in his. She gave his paw a gentle squeeze.

Together they watched the sun set, the peace between them one-sided; as Judy mused about the happy days ahead, all Nicholas could think of is the taste of the rabbit's blood.

I've skipped one day before, but three? Nicholas bit his lip. And what about day four? It'll only get worse from there.

That's it; for Judy's sake, I'll just drive down town and pick up my medicine from the pharmacy. Then everything will go back to normal.

But this is me being natural... This is me being what a true fox really is. Shouldn't I want to stay true to myself? Why should I change who I am- what I am?

Nicholas turned his head and stared at Judy. Maybe I should tell her, he thought. Tell her that I'm a savage. Tell her that the pills I take make me tame.

Tame! What a terrible word. But tame was the only way he could be, for Judy's sake...

"Judy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go down town for dinner tonight?"

"You mean, like a date?" Judy nudged him playfully.

"Am I inviting you out to dinner?" Nicholas smiled. "Yes, yes I am."


	4. Chapter 4

The silver rental car waited for them in the driveway, but Judy and Nick walked around it and went indoors to get dressed in more suitable clothes.

Standing in separate rooms, the fox and rabbit shed their sand covered shirts and shorts, dropping them to the hardwood floor, and pulled on either a dress or a nice suit.

One they were finished dressing, they met in the kitchen.

"You look nice (enough to eat)," Nick said softly.

Judy smiled, "Uh oh. Was that a compliment I heard? You're not going soft on me, are you?"

Nick left her comment go unnoticed. "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could just drive for a bit; go sight seeing until we're hungry."

"I'm hungry now." Nick heard himself say.

"Oh. You are?" Asked Judy.

The fox hesitated. "No." He said.

"Remember on the way up here we passed by an antique shop? I'd really like to go there."

"You're the boss!" Nick tried to smile; he succeeded.

The two anthropomorphic animals left the house and got into the car, remembering to buckle up, like every beast should.

Nick sat in the driver's seat while Judy wiggled in her passenger's seat, ready to have an adventure.

The fox rotated his green eyes, glaring. The more the rabbit moved, the more vivid his imagination got; Judy, squirming underneath his claws, screaming for help; Judy, pinned to her seat while his teeth sink into her throat; Judy-

Can you stop wiggling?" Nick snapped.

Judy blinked. "Um... Okay..." She sat back in her seat, frowning slightly. Why was Nick acting so weird today? "Do you want me to drive?" She asked.

"No, I want you to be still (while I rip you open)..."

The fox shuddered, feeling a bad head ache coming on. Already his vision was blurry; this only got worse as the days went by. It was only day three. But he planned to get his medicine today and not let any more days pass; that would fix everything, right?

Nicholas pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. Streetlights cut on early, appearing as floating, luminous balloons.

Judy leaned against the window, watching as houses became less and less and buildings and shopping centers became more and more; neon lights from OPEN signs glowed brilliantly, beckoning. The rabbit kept her eyes open for the antique mall.

At the corner of one street stood a familiar red and brick building; a pharmacy!

Nick jerked the wheel, at the same time hitting the breaks as he cut in front of traffic and slid all the way into a parking spot.

"Hah!" Nick cried, beaming at Judy, his face dripping with pride.

The rabbit blinked at him. "Why are we stopping here?" She asked. "Do you need to pick up some medicine...?"

Dang you, clever bunny!

"No, I just really have to pee. Stay here; I won't be long." Nick flung off his seatbelt and rushed out of the car and into the store.

With wide eyes the fox searched the signs hovering able the aisles until he found one marked Pharmacy; he ran down the aisle, startling an elderly couple of badgers.

" 'scuse me!" Nick babbled, shouldering by. Once he reached the desk, he slammed both paws against it. "Hello! Hello?" He called, poking his head around the corner.

A moose took her time walking over. She placed herself in front of the register and stared at him without smiling. "How may I help you?"

"I'm out of my anti-savage medicine, and I really really need it-"

"Who is your doctor?"

"Does it matter? I need help!"

"Sir, I won't be able to issue you any new medications unless given clearance to do so by your doctor."

"Okay, fine." Nick forced himself to be patient, gritting his teeth after each question he answered.

The moose slowly typed on a computer, nodding, asking more questions until finally she said, "Let me give them a call."

"Great, great. I'll just sit here then." The fox sat down on the waiting bench, rubbing his paws anxiously together.

Meanwhile, Judy stepped out of the car, her irritation turning into concern. "I hope he's all right..." Judy mumbled, hurrying into the store.


	5. Chapter 5

The moose waved a paw, getting Nicholas' immediate attention: he ran over to the desk, his tail twitching. "Well?" He demanded.

"Your doctor is telling me that you aren't due for a refill until the 28th. Today is the 10th."

"I know that! I left my medicine at my apartment." Growled Nick. "But I really need Something!"

"Okay, sir." The moose said dully. "On that aisle right behind you there are chewables for predator children. Try those."

The fox sucked in a lungful of hot air, his head pounding. "You-!"

"Oh, there you are, Nick!" Judy skipped over to Nick's side, a worried smile on her face. She glanced at the moose. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine." He looped his arm around Judy's and steered her towards the door.

Judy fell silent. He doesn't trust me, she thought. After every thing we've been through together, there is still a wedge between our friendship... "Nick..."

"I'm fine." He yipped.

By now they had reached the car. They climbed into their seats and buckled up.

"Do you still want to go to the antique shop?" Nicholas asked, his voice strangled.

"Do You still want to?" She asked in a small voice.

"I don't know." The fox sighed.

"Would you like to go back to the house...?" Judy reached over and laid a paw on his arm.

"N-no..." Nick closed his eyes, shuddering at her touch but unable to tell her to stop.

You poor fox... What on earth is troubling you..? Judy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Letting out a snarl, Nick's eyes flew open; he turned and shoved Judy hard against the passenger door, his mouth full of saliva. "Don't touch me!" He yelled, spit sprinkling Judy's face.

Judy sat scrunched against the door for a long moment, her chest heaving as her heart raced within her. Gradually, she calmed down, opened the car door, and left.

"J-Judy...?" Nick bit his lip, watching her leave him.

The rabbit went into the pharmacy and came back out within five minutes, finding Nicholas sobbing in his paws.

"Oh, Nick..." Judy sighed as she got into the car, a bag dangling in her paw. "I wish you would have told me." She dug into the bag and opened a carton of childrens' chewable medicine.

"How... How did you know?" Asked Nicholas.

Judy pointed to her ears. "I'm a rabbit, remember?"

The fox wiped his face and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared me? Hah! I've seen worse." Judy said cheerfully, offering Nick two tablets.

Nicholas popped the medicine in his mouth and chewed them slowly, his face screwing up. "Was there not any better flavor than grape?" He asked.

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers, am I right?" Judy blinked back her own tears, her heart aching. Why didn't he tell me...? She asked herself again and again, never finding the answer. "Now, let's go back to the house."

"What? Why?"

"That's an order, private." Judy teased. "I would rather go home and take care of you." She said softly.

Nicholas nodded slowly, his tone flat. "All right, then..." He felt guilty for spoiling their nice evening.

"Would you like me to drive?" Asked the rabbit.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just... I'm sorry." He said, looking at Judy. "I'm sorry for ruining our date."

Judy gasped in mock-surprise. "You were taking me out on a date?!"

"Uh-um..." The fox blinked. "Yes."

Judy laughed at his expression. "We can go out again once you're feeling better. How's that?"

Nicholas smiled. "It's a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

When Nicholas parked the silver rental car in front of the beach house, he was covered with sweat from the pain of his head.

"Nick?" Judy unbuckled, watching him closely. "Come on, buddy... Take your paws off the steering wheel. There you go."

Nick sighed. "I feel sick..." He whispered.

"Do you think walking will make it worse?"

"I'm not... I'm not sure..." The fox swallowed hard, his throat as scratchy as a porcupine's back.

Judy stepped out of the car and moved around to his side, opening the door. "Here, grab on to my shoulder."

Nick shook his head. "If I fall on you, I'll crush you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Judy gave him such a funny look that Nick cracked a smile. "Now come on." Judy guided the fox out of the car and into the house, their paws tracking in sand and dirt.

The rabbit eased the fox down on the couch. Her whiskers brushed over his.

"Stay back..." Murmured the fox, too quiet to be heard.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Mm..." Nick grunted, covering his face with his paws.

"Do you still feel like throwing up...?" When she received no answer, Judy stood and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll fix you a cup of water to sip on."

Behind his eyes, underneath the harsh light from the ceiling, his paws made his eyelids appear red. Pressing his fingers against his eyes made a kaleidoscope of colors dance inside his head.

This did not improve his headache. "J...Judy...?" He whispered. A wave of sickness splashed within his stomach; Nicholas sat up quickly and dry-heaved in the floor.

Judy was at his side at once. She offered him the water quietly.

Nick took the cup and lapped at it with his tongue, his eyes burning form the sweat in his fur.

He knew what would fix this; this stomach bug was due to lack of vital nutrients that his medicine contained. But now, here in the flesh, stood the true cure to his sickness; a rabbit. An animal crucial to his diet.

"Judy." Nick mumbled. He flexed his paws. "Judy."

"I'm right here, Nick..."

His lip raised up, showing white fangs. "Rrrrrun..." He growled. But said too late! The glass of water fell from his paw and shattered against the hardwood floor.

Judy let out a squeak, startled, and staggered backwards as Nicholas advanced, growling, stepping all in the glass shards, cutting open the soft pads of his paws.

I want to see inside of you.

Judy turned and ran towards the front door as the fox sprang forward.

I want you to be inside of me. "Get it?!" Shouted Nicholas, voicing his thoughts. "It's as clear as crystal, fluffy!"

"Stand down!" Cried Judy, pulling and jerking on the doorknob, forgetting in her panic on how to open the door.

"Judy, I need you more than ever! Why can't you see that?"

He stepped closer, pinning Judy against the door until she was forced to run between his legs and hide herself in the kitchen. Nicholas heard the clatter of pots and pans in the other room. "You can't hide from me. I'm a fox! The fox always wins."

If he wins, he would lose his best friend, thought Judy sadly. He would lose me... Doesn't he know that...?

Hiding in the dish washer, the rabbit tucked herself close and waited, breathing deep, shallow breaths to slow her heart rate.

Nicholas went and stood beside the pantry. The pantry door happened to be open; he pushed around cereal boxes and canned food, sniffing loudly. "Judy...?" He picked up a box of cereal. "Did you know this box of Ducky Charms was expired?"

Judy closed her eyes, shivering. I promised myself I would never be afraid of Nick again... And now... I'm hiding from him...

The fox put the box back and scanned the kitchen, squinting his eyes; white flashes caused him to stagger, his head whirling in pain. He stumbled forward and caught himself against the dishwasher. Automatically, he pulled the door open and peeked inside. "Oh. There you are."

"N-now it's your t-turn to hide." Judy said, smiling despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

The fox's eyes widened in surprise. He ran a paw over his sweaty forehead, then licked his lips, at the same time squatting down to the rabbit's level. "How about this, Carrots. I'll give you a running start."

Judy's smile disappeared; in its place was a look of horror. Deep within her, the natural instinct of being hunted kicked in. All at once, running sounded like a great idea.

"I'll give you to the count of three..." The fox held up a paw, counting on his digits. "One..."

Judy climbed out of the dishwasher and started running to the front door.

"Two..."

Judy opened the door successfully and sprinted out across the sand, running on all fours like the animal she was.

Alone in the house, the fox whispered with an indulgence by smile: "Three."


	7. Chapter 7

As Judy ran across the sand, her head was full of questions: why didn't the childrens' chewables work for Nick? How much ground will she be able to cover before she is caught? And, if caught, what on earth will Nick do to her?

Panting, the rabbit reached the beach itself, the water gently washing away the tattoo paw prints left by various animals throughout the night and day. She slowed down and stood at the surf's edge, her nose burning from the heavy, cool scent of salt. Beside her was a pink starfish with six legs. Moved with pity, Judy bent down and eased the creature back into the water where it wiggled away. Free.

Standing by the car, Nicholas stared off at the beach, hungry, blind with pain. He took a step forward and staggered, his stomach rolling along with his eyes. The fox groaned, his mouth moist with blood; he had accidentally bit a small hole in his cheek. The taste of himself only made him crave blood even more; he wanted the thrill of the hunt, and the satisfaction of the kill.

"Judy..." He mumbled, sniffing. On the wind, he caught the scent of otters, squirrels, mice. A thought entered his head: Does it have to be Judy?

The answer came quicker than lightning: No.

Getting down on all fours, Nicholas Wilde stuck his head in a bush and sniffed heavily; a mouse couple broke away from kissing and stared up at the fox, confused.

"Excuse you!" Snapped the male mouse, stepping in front of his girl.

Nick's face broke out into a savage grimace; he dove forward into the bush, snapping up the male mouse; his teeth mutilated the little rodent in quick, merciless chomps, the female screaming in horror below his bloodied muzzle.

"Mmm..." Nicholas licked his lips. "I bet you taste just as good as the other one."

The female, thankfully, readers, faintly. So she felt little to no pain at all as Nicholas gobbled her up.

When these acts were committed, the fox sniffed greedily, hungry for more. His headache wasn't near as bad anymore; he was curing himself!

Laughing, the fox stood up on his hind legs and strolled towards the beach. He would choose his next victim carefully- and savor every fruit-gushing bite.

Judy's ears picked up the familiar sound of Nicholas' laughter and turned, expecting him to run into her arms and tell her the good news- that it was all a joke, a mistake. Any excuse would be better than their current reality.

Nicholas spotted Judy. At once, his mouth began to water. He waved and ran over, his bushy tail swishing. "Judy, I've done it! I know what the cure is!"

"He's lying." Judy muttered to herself, her whole body on edge.

As the fox got closer, Judy leaned back, raising her front paws close to her face, ready.

"Judy!" Nick was all smiles.

Blood coveted the fox's face and chest. She could even smell it. Judy whispered: "Holy cheese crackers..."

Judy sucked in a breath, and, when Nick dove straight at her, she punched the living daylights out of him, knocking the fox out cold.

Breathing hard, Judy knelt down in the sand next to the fox, brushing a paw across his finally-calm face.

"Don't worry, Nick... I don't know how many you've killed. But I'm not going to let anyone find out. I'll protect you; I promise."

She scooped handful after handful of salt water into her paws and washed the blood out of Nick's muzzle, being careful not to get any water in his nose or eyes. Once he looked decent, Judy stood up and looked around the beach.

Nearby was a pair of zebras, walking along the coast.

Judy ran over to them at once. "Help! Please help! My friend, he's collapsed. Can you help me get him back into the house?"

"Your friend is hurt?" Asked one of the zebras, exchanging a look with his companion.

The other zebras nodded. "Sure, we'll help you, little bunny."

"Thank you so much!" Judy said, nearly crying with relief.

It wasn't until the next morning that Nicholas awoke on the couch, his vision hazy. He sat up slowly, sniffing, learning things his eyes failed to inform him about: Rose tea had recently been brewed. Judy was somewhere nearby.

Nicholas licked his mouth, tasting the chalky texture of grape. "Did you drug me, Carrots?" He asked loudly.

Judy hopped into the den. "Did I force-feed you your medicine?" She asked. "Yes." She stood still and stared at him, her whiskers twitching.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked the fox.

"I'm just wondering if you're going to go crazy psycho again."

Nicholas jumped to his feet. "Wh-what did I do last night?" He demanded. "What did I do?"

Judy fell quiet, thinking for a long time. "When we got home last night, you weren't feeling well, so ... So we went for a walk on the beach. That's all."

"That's all?"

Judy nodded. "That's all."

"Oh thank goodness..." Nicholas sat back down on the couch. "It was only a dream..."

Judy walked around and sat next to him on the couch. Gingerly, she laid a paw on his arm. "You're going to be okay, Nick. You have nothing to worry about."

"Have you always been such a sweet, lovable bunny?" Nicholas asked, smiling gently.

"Only when you're around."

Nick smiled and leaned over, his breath heavy with grape-scent. "You're such a tease..." He tapped her playfully on the nose, then stood up, stretching his arms high above his head. "I'm hungry."

"What are you hungry for?" Judy asked carefully.

"Anything; I want to get this awful chalky taste out of my mouth."

Judy laughed softly and got up off the couch, taking hold of his paw. "How about we make fruit smoothies?"

"Mmm. That sounds refreshing. It's so hot in this house."

"We can sit outside and eat in the shade, if you like."

Nicholas smiled down at the rabbit. "That sounds nice."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the best time to eat a frozen smoothie; under a hot sun: Judy and Nick lazed about in lawn chairs, straws plugged between their lips as they indulge themselves at their own choosing, slurping noisily.

Nicholas spat out his straw. "Hey Jude?"

"Hm?" Judy looked over at him, nursing her smoothie.

"Have you ever wondered what the world would be like if animals did indeed go savage?"

Judy sat up slowly, propping herself up with her elbows. She stirred her smoothie as it liquified under the sun's invisible rays. "This world would be very gruesome..." Judy replied quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering... The dream I had last night was just so... Vivid. I think I'm still a little shook up about it."

Judy fell quiet, laying back in the plastic lawn chair. It wasn't a dream, she thought. But there's no way I'm telling him the truth...

Nicholas leaned over and set his glass down in the sand. "Judy?"

"Yes?"

"If I ever went crazy... You would stop me, wouldn't you?"

"It's my duty to apprehend any type of criminal, regardless of their crime." Judy said quickly.

"...even a murderer?"

Judy looked at Nick quickly. "Nick, you're not a murderer."

Nicholas sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Stop worrying." Judy told him firmly. Don't figure it out...

The fox nodded, picked up his smoothie, and drained it in several gulps.

"Would you like to go collect seashells?' Asked the rabbit, pretending everything was back to normal.

"Sure!" Nick said, believing her lie. He licked the strawberries off his lips; unsettlingly red.

The two animals headed towards the beach, paws inches away, but not touching. Neither would admit the loneliness which settled in their hearts.

With the sun boiling high above them, the sky a brilliant shade of blue, Nick and Judy joined the scattered group of animals in silently digging for shells and gems.

The shells had to be perfect in order to make up for the flaws in their day to day life; it must be whole, it must be colorful, and it must be clean. Whenever Nick or Judy dug up a shell they would hurry over to the waves and rinse off the gritty exterior.

They were so caught up in collecting that, gradually, Nick and Judy stepped away from each other. Judy was near a pair of hogs when she overheard them talking.

"Didn't you hear?" One hog said. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson have both gone missing since last night."

"Oh. Really? Isn't that the cheetah couple?"

"No, no, that's the Chesters. The Andersons' were mice."

"Mice..." Judy mumbled. Was that who Nick killed when he went savage?

Nicholas continued picking up shells, collecting them in a pile. Most of his were cracked or broken, but he didn't see these characteristics as flaws.

Judy watched him for a long moment, her heart rate rising. If Nick hears the hogs talking about the missing mice, then he'll find out that his dream was real. That he really is a murderer...

"Hey, Nick!" The rabbit ran over to Nick, waving whatever happened to be in her paw. "Look what I found!"

"Oh wow, Judy. That's a really nice... Rock."

"Rock?" Judy checked herself, then laughed forcefully. "Hah! Aren't I such a dumb bunny?"

Nick blinked at her, his smile thinning. "Right..." Neither agreeing or disagreeing.

"...so I decided that it was probably best to call the police, you know?" Babbled the hog, walking leisurely down the shore towards them.

The other hog nodded, jowls wiggling. "What did they find out?"

"Nothing yet. But I hope they find those mice soon!"

Judy reached out and grabbed Nick's arm, walking quickly to the water, leaving the hogs behind. "Come on, Nick, I want to see you catch a fish in your mouth!"

"W-what?" Nick tugged his arm free, glancing back at the hogs with obvious suspicion.

Judy slapped the water. "Come on!"

"But- I'm not wearing my swim suit."

"So? Live a little!"

Nicholas laughed softly, crossing his arms. "If you want me to take my clothes off, there are better ways to ask."

Judy stared, blushing. "I..." Purple eyes shifted, watching the hogs gain distance from them. She let out a sigh, standing up straighter. "You're right. Let's go back to the house and change; I want to go swimming."

"Well I want to keep gathering seashells, Carrots. I found some really good ones." He turned, gesturing to the pile of shells. "I'll show you; there's this one shell that looks like a bunny-"

"Nicholas..." Judy walked over, pressing a paw to get chest. Guilt settled there in the form of sickness; she swayed slightly.

Nick held up an oddly shape shell; he was right. It looked kind of like a rabbit. A white and black rabbit, with little delicate cracks on the side.

"Once it drys," the fox said, "I was going to paint it so that it looks like you. My mom and I used to do that all the time; paint shells..."

Judy went and stood beside Nick, leaning against his side. Quiet.

"Are you okay..?" Nick gently stroked the fur between her ears.

"No..." Judy whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "There's something wrong with me..."

"Naaah..." He turned his face and kissed the rabbit on the head. "No matter what you think about yourself, to me you will always be my best friend."

"Oh, Nick..." Judy closed her eyes. Here she was, talking to s murderer who was unaware of his crimes; she was willing to lie for his sake. The reason why shocked her: She was in love.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Judy was finished putting on her purple swim suit, Nicholas had spread his collection of shells all over the kitchen table, color coordinated from smallest to largest.

"Wow... There has to be at least two hundred shells..."

"Two hundred and seven, to be exact." Nick replied, hunched over the table as he gingerly pushed around a shell.

"You mentioned that you paint the large shells," Judy said, stepping into the room. "But what do you do with the teeny tiny ones?"

"Glue them to picture frames made out of sticks."

"Oh. That's very creative."

Nick flashed the rabbit a smile. "Then sell them for $5 each."

Judy picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. The fox caught it quickly, his concern for the organized shells written all over his face. "Go get your swim shorts on!" Judy said.

"Right, right..." The fox sighed, leaving his collection.

"When you come back, it'll be time to take your medicine." Judy told him, quickly.

However, as the fox walked towards the bedroom to change, something caught Nick's attention. He went and stood at the window, peering with narrowed green eyes.

"Judy...? There are police out front..."

"Wh-what?" Judy squeaked.

"It's so weird. They're looking in the same place those mice were in my ...dream..." The fox slowly turned his head, staring at the rabbit.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it-"

"No," interrupted the fox as he strolled past. "I've got it." Nick went and opened the door, answering with a long smile. "Howdy. Can I help you?"

In the doorway stood a leopard and a donkey. The donkey raised his lips in immediate irritation. "Ah great, a fox..."

"Just ask him." Said the females leopard with a sigh.

"Look, have you seen these two mice?" The donkey held up a colored photo of the happy, recently engaged couple.

Nicholas fell quiet, in which time the donkey and leopard exchanged looks. When he spoke, Nick's voice was dead; monotone. "No sir I haven't..."

"All right." The donkey turned to his partner and snorted. "They probably just got blown away by the wind."

The leopard shrugged and tipped her hat to Nicholas. "Haveanicedaysir," she said automatically, then shut the door.

By this time, Judy huddled next to the couch like a naughty child expecting punishment. She watched the fox. All he did was stand still, staring at the closed door.

Judy opened her mouth and spoke across the room, her voice cracking, "Nick, I-"

Nick turned and pointed a finger at her. "Don't. Don't you dare."

Judy shrunk. "I... I did it to protect you..."

"You lied to me!" Nick said loudly. He moved his paws around uselessly. "How is that protecting me?!"

"I didn't want to turn you in!" Judy cried.

"But that's your job!" Nick crossed the room and stood in front of the rabbit. Both of their bodies heaved with the labored breathing; one full of anger, the other full of guilt; both full of internal pain.

Fighting was the last thing either one of them wanted to do.

Nick sucked in a deep breath, held it, then let it go. "...I can understand why you'd lie..." His ears turned backwards. "But I wish you would have been honest with me."

Judy stared up at him defiantly. "You lied to the police." She pointed out.

"Yeah..." He looked away.

"Why? You could have turned yourself in the moment you realized the truth." Judy said.

"I... I didn't want to ruin our vacation..." Nick sighed. "I didn't want to leave your side."

"So what do we do now...?" Judy was quiet, almost whispering.

"We make sure this never happens again." The fox turned and walked into the kitchen, taking out the bottle of grape chewables. He popped four into his mouth and ate them.

Judy wiped the tears off of her cheeks, smiling thankfully. Nick wasn't angry at her anymore! The rabbit followed Nick and wrapped her paws around his waist while he fixed himself a cup of water.

"Nick..." She said quietly.

"Don't ever let me become a monster again." Nick said sternly.

"I won't."

"We have to also decide if we are going to tell the police or not."

"We're-" Judy hesitated. Telling the truth would wind up having Judy removed from the force for tampering with crucial evidence. As for Nick... He would be put in prison. All because of a little medicine mishap!

Nick looked down at her, parting her ears so he could look at her face. "Well? What's the verdict, officer fluffy butt?"

"We won't say a word." Judy decided at length. "Unless it happens again."

"Which it won't." Said the fox.

"Which it won't." Judy agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

After their gruesome case had been over and dealt with, Chief Bogo told Nick and Judy to "take as much time as you need" on their vacation.

With day five coming to a close, Judy and Nick sat down at the kitchen table and discussed their future- both as police partners, and partners in crime.

"It's possible that the cops will come back," Nick was saying. "So what would we do? I'm obviously a predator. They would suspect me."

"The cops are investigating a 48-hour missing animal case," Judy replied with a shake of her head. "They wouldn't have any reason to suspect you, or me, now that savage animals are linked only to flowers."

"Judy." Nicholas reached out a paw and touched her. "There are some really messed up animals out there that aren't, or never have been, savage."

"You're right..." Mumbled Judy. "Like Miss Bellweather; she was the last animal anyone would have suspected."

"Because she was a sheep," Nick added.

"Exactly." Judy drummed her fingers against the table, thinking.

Deep within his stomach, Nicholas felt his hunger returning, only hours after taking his medicine. "What if I kill again?" Asked the fox softly.

"You won't, we both agreed on this-"

"I mean it! What if I actually kill another animal- and like it?"

Judy gasped, pulling her paw away from his. "You'd be-... You'd be... A monster."

"No. An animal." The fox licked his lips. "When I was relapsing, going wild, savage... I felt free. I felt alive in a way I have never known before."

"R-really...?" She could not deny her own curiosity.

"I wanted to just..." He gestured with his paws. "Rrrrrip some animal in half; expose their organs and bones...!" The fox left his mouth gaped open as he breathed excitedly. "I wanted their insides in my mouth, warm and raw... And you."

Judy flinched.

"I wanted you most of all." Nick said, tears forming in his eyes.

At first, the rabbit thought he was feeling guilt. She reached a forgiving paw out and stroked his face. "It's all right..."

"The images I saw in my mind...! The darkness, the brutality..."

"Shhh... I'm right here..."

"It was so... Beautiful."

Judy's eyes widened. She looked at the fox in shock; he reached towards her and grabbed her arms, pulling her across the table and against his chest in a hug.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me..." His voice whispered in her ear. "That's why... When I do go crazy again... I want you to stay far far away."

Judy shivered against him, unsure on how to respond. "You aren't going to go crazy again," the rabbit said at last. "You're going to k-keep taking your medicine, and-"

"I've changed my mind. I want to be who I was born to be; I don't want pills to change who I am, Carrots." He released her gently and peered desperately into her face. "A carnivore can't live on fruits and vegetables forever. I need meat in my diet."

"But we're all living creatures!" Judy cried. "We're not meant to hunt each other anymore. We've evolved!"

"No. True evolution would be the mingling of species." Nick answered firmly. "But that isn't what you want."

Judy stared at the fox, breathing hard.

"You won't accept me for who I am. You want to change me." The fox continued, looking away.

The rabbit leaned over and grabbed Nicholas on either side of his face, pulling his lips against her own.

The startled fox allowed Judy to kiss him, then gently worked his arms around her in an embrace, kissing her again and again; on her lips, face, eye lids.

"So it's settled, then." The fox muttered. "You've just signed a contract with the devil."

Judy leaned against his chest. "I don't care. I don't care what happens next. Just promise me I'll never lose you..."

"You won't." He took hold of her paw in his. "I love you too much to let that happen..."

Judy took in a staggering breath, her eyes closing softly. "Is it bad that I already have your lunch picked out...?" She asked, smiling into his fur.

"Who might that be?" Nick asked, laughing gently.

"There was a pair of hogs that I saw on the beach this morning... They had a connection with those mice, the Andersons."

"Key witnesses..." The fox rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then kissed the rabbit on her forehead. "You're the perfect criminal, you know that?"

"You must be rubbing off on me." Judy said, smiling.

"Oh poo..."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Judy kissed the tip of the fox's nose. "Now let's go get some lunch."


	11. Chapter 11

It was raining outside by the time Judy and Nick finished putting on their police uniforms. They then strolled towards the rental car, smiles on their faces despite the downpour.

The fox went around the car to the driver's side, bushy tail sagging and damp.

"I'll drive." Judy said quickly, moving towards Nick. "It wouldn't be safe for you to drive."

"Ah. Guess you're right," he replied, blinking. It was true that his vision was blurring; his body couldn't stand the ebb and flow of medication in his system.

The fox crawled over and sat on the passenger side, already buckled once Judy got in at her side.

"Do you remember what we discussed?" Nicholas asked.

"I know the plan, Nick." Judy rolled her eyes. "Are you asking me because you forgot?"

Nick sat back in his seat and pouted.

"Okay, fine. Listen up this time," Judy cranked the car into reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway. "First, we locate the hogs, which we already know are residents in apartment B12."

"How did you figure that out?" Asked the fox.

"Hah! It was no problem for a clever bunny like me!"

The fox screwed up his face in confusion. "That doesn't answer my question-"

Judy swerved the car, getting onto the main road. "Next, we tell the hogs to come down town with us for an investigation, but where we really go is back to the house."

Nick chuckled darkly, licking his lips. "And then?"

"We-"

"Carrots, look out!"

A large tree branch fell from a tree and crashed into the windshield, the glass crackling into spider-web formations.

Judy slammed on the brakes, lurching the two of them forward in their seats. The rain outside fell loud and heavy.

After being jammed by the tree branch, the windshield wipers gave up the fight.

"Drat!" Judy kicked the floorboard. "We can't see a thing."

The fox squinted, green eyes glowing. "I can see one thing: there's obvious flooding up ahead. If it comes this way, we may be pushed off the edge of the road."

"So?" Judy snapped.

"We're on a hill. A very sharp hill." Nick said slowly. "Get it?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic jerk all the time." Judy crossed her arms and shivered. She was sorely disappointed. She had been so ready to please Nicholas, to capture those swine and cook them for lunch. But now, she was just a useless dumb bunny, sitting in a useless dumb car.

Nicholas opened his door. "Stay here."

"N-Nick?" Judy bit her lip. "What are you doing?"

"Just stay in the car." The fox shut the door and moved to the front of it. His lack of medication combined with the rain made seeing impossible. Deeming his own eyes useless, Nicholas closed them and sniffed for the scent of wet wood; his paws found the large heavy branch and he began pulling it off the car.

Nick's mouth hung open as he panted with effort. There was something else within him that was struggling with effort, too; his hunger. Not like the cold, empty feeling you get for food.

But a warm, burning feeling of desire that starts in your stomach and tightens in your chest.

The fox growled loudly and lifted the tree branch high above him. Nick then twisted about and slung the branch off into the grass.

Judy watched the fox get back into the car, wet and smelling heavily of nature. The rabbit could also smell something else. She could smell the fox's desire.

"Y-you promised..." The rabbit shrunk in her seat.

"As did you..." Nicholas leaned over and licked Judy's face with his moist tongue, his fur dripping with crystallized rain.

Judy shivered, but it was not in fear.

"I want you..." Murmured the fox into the rabbit's ear. "Even if it's not allowed..."

"N-Nicholas..."

The fox lowered his head and took Judy's right paw into his mouth, biting down on it gently.

"What are you doing?" Judy tried to pull free, but the fox only boy down harder. "Stop it, Nick!"

The fox dropped to all fours in his seat and swung his head back and forth, clamping his jaws shut.

"Aaaahh!" Judy shrieked, pushing and kicking at Nick's muzzle. "Stop it! Stop it!"

But he did not stop until he had ripped Judy's arm off of her body. Panting with exhaustion, Judy merely sat back in her seat and clutched at her shoulder bone, bloodied tatters of her sleeve hanging down. Her pain was so intense that she went numb with shock. But her loss of blood was a dangerous matter. Spots of black threatened to take over her vision. "Nick...?" She whispered.

The fox finished cleaning the meat off of Judy's arm, tossing the bone in the back seat. He sucked on his fingers before he gave notice of Judy. His mouth broke open into a wide sneer.

"Don't..." Judy whispered faintly, hind legs squirming uselessly. "Nick...don't... I love you..."

The fox hesitated, staring down at her. "You do?" He blinked, then wiped the blood off of his face, licking the damp red off his paw.

"Y-yes... Please..." Judy whispered.

Nick swished his tail behind him, grinning. "That's real sweet, pumpkin, it really is. But you know what? I think I love you more."

Judy groaned, clenching at her wounded shoulder. "Nnnn..."

Nicholas leaned over her, slobbering, his claws out and ready.

"I thought we... We were going to be free together..." Judy mumbled.

"T-together...?" Nick lowered his paws slowly. It had just dawned on him; if he killed her, there would be no more Judy.

The fox breathed deeply for several long seconds, calming himself down.

"You're right, Carrots..." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have eaten your arm. Scratch that- I shouldn't have even ... Judy, I'm so sorry...!"

"It's...it's okay..." She clutched at her bleeding stub. "See? I'm..." She shuddered. "I'm fine."

"There's blood all over the car..." Nick raised his paws and rested them over his face. "I have done this... I'm so sorry..."

Judy tried to speak, but failed to, her vision growing spotty. She slumped forward against the steering wheel, having passed out.

"I refuse to let this happen again." Nick banged his paws on the dashboard, then leaned over to Judy, kissing her firmly against her cheek. "I love you. I love you so much..." The fox took a breath, his next words choking him: "But there's a reason species don't intermingle."

The fox took up his phone and called 911, saying that there was an officer down. He gave the location, then hung up, even though he was promoted to stay on the line.

After this, the fox turned and exited the car, stepping out into the rain. Taking a few quick sniffs, the fox ran off into the trees, and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

With every step the fox took, he talked more and more to himself, saying the words he already regretted not saying: "I'm sorry Judy, but I can't be savage and be with you at the same time: I'm a Wilde. And it's time I act like one." He pushed under the spiky tree limbs and crawled in the mud under thorns. Never mind his uniform; he was soaked to the bone and caked with mud. When he got down on all fours, Nicholas was the perfect picture of a real fox.

The rain had not let up; it poured heavily from the dark and depressed clouds, their sorrow remarkable.

A thought came into his head. He then took off his clothes and dug a hole in the mud with his paws; he buried his police uniform, and rather enjoyed the feeling of immediate exposure.

"Much better." The fox nodded his clever head, then dropped to all fours and walked. He didn't know where he was going, or how soon he would bump into public buildings or houses. All he knew was that he was free.

Meanwhile, the police arrived to Judy just in the knick of time; the flooding had dislodged the car from the rut and pushed it close to the edge of the hill. The jaguar and donkey pulled Judy out of her seat and connected the car to a tow truck.

Judy was placed into an ambulance and driven away to the hospital, red lights flashing, siren screaming.

An orangutan doctor sat by Judy as she laid strapped to a stretcher, but he wasn't looking at the rabbit; he was so used to the every day horrors that come with being a doctor that Judy didn't surprise him. Instead, the ape played Clash of Clams on his iPhone.

Judy slipped in and out of consciousness, images of Nick flashes before her eyes. "Nick..." She whispered.

"You're all right, miss." The doctor said automatically as he tapped away at his phone, not even looking up.

Judy looked around the interior of the fast-moving ambulance, expecting to see colorful stickers or balloons, or cheerfully painted walls. But no. Everything was white. Just like an asylum.

The corner of Judy's mouth twitched unpleasantly. She tried to move: the leather Velcro straps cut into her angrily. She winced and gave up. Her arm, she noticed, was missing; a heavy dose of gauze had been repeatedly applied to the area, ceasing all bleeding.

The doctor noticed her wiggling and sighed. "Ma'm, please be still." Tap tap tap went his fingers on the phone.

Judy closed her eyes. Why is this happening to me? Where is Nick? She wondered. Is he safe?

The ambulance made a sharp turn and parked at the emergency entrance of the hospital. Judy was soon wheeled out and carted away behind double doors. A mask was fit snuggle around Judy's muzzle. Half a dozen animals squinted down at her behind teal blue masks. Someone told her to count backwards from ten.

She didn't even make it to five: The surgery began at once.

Back in the woods, Nicholas Wilde creeped along the edge of the trees, staring out at the city lights and the traffic lights. Cars drove cautiously in the rain. The few animals that roamed the streets held aloft umbrellas of various sizes and colors.

He had no interest in the city. He was a naturalist now, and the colonies established all required you to wear clothing and stand up right, things he no longer took part in.

The fox turned and crawled along the dirt, sniffing. He was hungry again; the same burning desire as before. Beyond the scent of rubber tires, wet dirt, gasoline, and fast food, Nick picked up the scent of a cow.

"Ooo," the fox perked up and advanced towards the scent. "That'll feed us both for a whole week, right Carrots?"

The fox turned his walk into a jog, then a stride, then a sprint; closer and closer, the cow appeared beside a trash can, chewing on the corner of a newspaper.

Nick collided into her, sinking his teeth so deep and so quickly into her throat that she fell to the sidewalk without knowing what happened.

"Oh, g-goodness!" The cow blinked her big black eyes, touching a hoof to her neck. "Are you all right, young man?"

Nick hunched down and growled, baring his teeth.

"Where are your clothes- ow!" She cried out, accidentally touching the inside of her wound. "Why am I bleeding...? Did you... Bite me...?"

Nicholas flung himself into the cow's face and scratched out her eyes in several quick swipes, then he fell upon her neck and bit open her most vital veins, letting her slip into shock; the cow's mouth hung open as she gasped and gurgled her own blood, which spilled all over the cement.

Once the heart of the old heifer stopped beating, Nick stepped off of the cow and sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"You're really getting the hang of this, Jude." Nick said admirably. He leaned over the cow and clawed and bit open her neck further until he was able to fit his head into the gory hole and feast. So absorbed in his feasting was he, that the fox didn't notice the family of squirrels watching him.

"Honey, c-call 911." Said a tiny voice.

Nick withdrew his red-stained head and stared at the squirrels. He lifted a paw and counted: "One two three. Oh! Correct me if I'm wrong, but you look pregnant!"

"Y-yes... I am." Said the mother squirrel.

"Don't talk to them!" Snapped the father, putting the phone to his ear.

"Three and a half..." Nicholas licked his lips, his filthy tail leaping behind him. "They're like bite-sized brownies...!"

"Hey! You there!" Shouted a police officer wolf, who ran over, pulling out his taser.

"Oh thank goodness!" The squirrels ran between the wolf's legs, seeking protection.

"Judy, let's get out of here!" He turned and bolted on all fours back into the woods.

"We have a savage fox on the loose; repeat, a savage fox!" The wolf barked into his radio.

Nicholas continued running, ducking and dodging between vines and trees. His muzzle, being wet with fresh blood, attracted flies which amazingly kept pace with him; buzzing and poking and prodding with their sponge-mouths.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide!" He panted, searching for a hole. But no holes were dug; colonized animals had no need to dig in the dirt. No animal needed to hide anymore.

He was alone. All he had was himself.

"At least I got you, Fluffy." Nicholas smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Judy awoke to the sound of a cub crying. She noticed the cub before she noticed the lion-mother holding the cub.

The two of them sat beside a large black panther. This confused Judy, then she felt shame for her own confusion; they were a family.

A shameless, public family.

"I want to go hoooooome!" Sobbed the cub.

"Shhh." The mother bounced the child on her knees.

"Ya'll don't have to waste time here with me..." The panther said guiltily. "Really..."

"Daddy says we can go home!" The cub burst out.

"We Want to be here, sweetheart." The mother lion laid a paw on the father's arm and smiled.

"Stupid, boring, normal couple..." Muttered Judy darkly, surprising herself. "They're nothing compared to me and Nick."

The anteater nurse in charge entered the room, all smiles. "Mr. Jeffers?" She addressed the panther. "How are we feeling today? Good? That's grrrreat. You can leave whenever you like, sir. You've been discharged."

"Yay! We can go home!" Cried the cub.

Judy sighed and leaned back it her bed. She expected no visitors, and no one came. Only the nurse came in routinely to make sure no one is choking themselves on the tubing connected to their morphing-drips.

"How are you feeling Ms Hopps?" Asked the anteater nurse, who waited in the doorway to leave.

"I feel lonely..." She admitted.

The anteater came in and turned on the television, gently finding and pushing the remote into Judy's paw. "There you are."

Judy stared at the useless instrument in her paw. She wondered what theme her life would be if it were turned into a movie. Maybe science fiction. That would be cool.

"Thanks..." She muttered to the nurse, who took her cue and left. Judy grabbed at her paper thin blankets. They were doing a bad job warming her. She missed her left arm. But more than that, she missed Nick, having no idea what had become of him.

The rain had finally let up; against the window it spotted like germs; transparent, wiggly.

She reached out a paw, but could not reach the glass; it was an impossible distance. The rabbit gave up and curled herself up in the blankets. "Please be all right..." She whispered.

Back outside, the fox returned to the crime scene; the silver rental car was missing. As was Judy. Perhaps the medics did pick her up after all. That was probably for the best.

The fox rubbed up against a tree, making soft yipping sounds of pleasure. Nothing better than a good back scratcher! The fox trotted out into the middle of the road, sniffing.

He went over to the edge of the hill and looked over. The hill was very steep and ended abruptly against trees and rocks at the bottom.

"Judy?" He called down. His voice echoed faintly: "Judy...?"

"She's not here." The fox snapped his fingers. "That's right, she's at the hospital!" He went down on his belly and laid in a puddle of warm water. "Mmmm... She'll be just fine there..." The fox closed his eyes. Stretched out the way he was, any beast driving by would suspect him to be road kill- if such a thing existed.

Gradually, Nicholas sat up and began licking his wet arms to clean them. "So when do you think you'll be free from the hospital, Judy?" He asked aloud. "What was that...?"

The fox scurried back into the trees swiftly, his tail bobbing behind him. "You need me to come break you out? What, you're not clever enough to escape on your own?" Nick stopped trotting long enough to groom and lick his tail. "That's better."

Nicholas sniffed the air.

A sheep was nearby. He stalked after it, keeping low to the ground.

This little sheep, dressed in overalls, was using a metal detector. Possibly a late birthday present from an aging grandparent. He was very excited, sweeping him low-beeping machine over the sand.

The fox pounced, pinning the sheep against the harsh gritty sand; his little face became buried, all his limbs flailing like mad to escape. But Nick held him fast by the neck; he dug his claws keep into the flesh and peeled it back. The blood-flow was thick and marvelously colored. Nick lowered his mouth and lapped at it greedily, using his claws to further and deepen the wound.

The sheep stopped moving. Nick kicked sand over its body then urinated on the spot, marking his kill. "I'll save you for later, cottonball," said Nicholas, grinning. After scanning the area for witnesses (there being none), he left the scene, taking a dirt path back into the woods.

He didn't have to run far; the fox skidded to a stop in front of a large sheep dressed in camouflage.

"Uhhh.." The sheep looked up and down at Nick with a cynical eye. "Have you seen my kid anywhere?"

Nick stood up on his hind legs and shook his bloodied face. "Sure haven't, partner!"

"My glob! Your face!" Bleated the sheep, backing away quickly.

"Oh this? It's just strawberries." Replied Nicholas, shrugging.

"What's your name, bud?" Asked the sheep. "You look... Uh... Familiar."

"Do I? Maybe you should get a closer look..."

This second look cost the sheep his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Judy eased herself into sitting position and punched awkwardly at the pillows, trying to puff them out.

A flamingo nurse started to pass by the room.

"Excuse me!" Judy called, waving her one arm wildly.

The flamingo tilted her head sideways at her. "Yes?"

"When can I leave?" Judy asked doubtfully, as if she knew the following answer would be "not now".

"Not now, I'm afraid." Replied the nurse. "Has Dr. Frankenfurter come in to see you? Have you done your shoulder rotations?"

Judy nodded to both: each was a lie. She stared at the bird while she checked her charts.

"Okay. I'll see about getting you out of here within the next hour, honey bunny."

Judy frowned. "Thanks." There's no way I'm staying here another hour... Judy waited for the bird to strut away, then turned and unhooked herself from her morphine-drip. She pulled out the needle as well; a small droplet of blood appeared. Experimentally, the rabbit licked the drop and found it sweet.

"Maybe Nick was right about me ..." Judy muttered. The rabbit gasped with realization; "He ate my arm, and I'm defending him...!" All at once, she started laughing, alone in the room.

...

When Nicholas found the hospital, he wasted no time running across the lanes of traffic to get to it.

Several animals in their cars honked and served, barely even recognizing the fox as a fox since he was running on all fours.

"What is that?" Yelped a coyote, cutting the wheel.

"Uh oh! Look out!" Shrieked a chimpanzee as she slammed on the breaks.

Nick crept over to the automatic doors of the hospital, ducking beside a trash can. "Judy's been held captive all this time." He growled. "How could I have been so stupid?"

A moose and her daughter, both wearing matching white dresses, strolled by without taking notice of Nick, who shrunk himself against the trash can like a filthy bum.

"Mommy, it stinks outside!"

"No, sweetie, that's probably the trash you smell." The moose hurried on.

Nick sniffed himself; he didn't smell that bad! He just smelled... Natural. Rugged. Raw. Mmm...

Not now. Focus.

The fox followed the two moose into the ward, staying in their shadow.

He was spotted at once.

"Look, mama! He's naked!"

"Eeeew! Daddy, look! That's yucky."

"Good grapes! Put some clothes on, man!"

Nicholas started to back up, suddenly very self conscious from all the negative attention. Then someone called his name.

"Nicholas Wilde?"

"Yes?" He stepped forward, as did two police officers: one jaguar, one donkey.

"Yeah, he's the one." Snorted the donkey. "Cuff him."

"N-no! Let me go!" Nick struggled. "I'm a free man! Leave me in peace!"

"You are under arrest for four accounts of first degree murder." Said the jaguar loudly. "You have the right to remain silent: Anything you say can, and will, be held against you in the court of law."

"But I..." Nick stammered, blinking quickly. "Judy. Where's Judy?" He said finally, pulling against the cuffs.

The leopard scowled. "Mr Wilde, we have reason to believe you assaulted that poor girl."

"Assaulted!" Cried the fox. "No. I ... I love that bunny with all my heart!"

"Enough." Said the donkey, nodding to her partner. "Take him away."

The two police officers escorted Nick to the waiting police car out front. The fox struggled the entire way, twisting and squirming and hissing and spitting. When all else failed, Nicholas went limp, defeated...

...

Off of the bed sprang the rabbit, then she was off down the hall and skidded to a spot in front of the elevators.

She pushed in the Down Arrow and waited impatiently, tapping her foot. "Come on come on..." She said. This did not help.

When the elevator finally opened, it was full of slow elderly animals. There was even a turtle.

"Uuuughh!" Judy turned and kicked open the staircase door, then began the six-flight descent to the lobby.

She was unaware of Nicholas' whereabouts. All she knew was that she wanted to be by his side- for always and forever.

No matter what he did, or who he was, he was still her everything.


	15. Chapter 15

With doors locked on either side of him, Nick could only stare down at his lap. He was too wounded deep inside to be angry.

"I'm never going to see you again, am I, Judy?" He asked quietly.

The police officers in the two front seats looked at one another.

"Hush up back there," said the donkey.

Nicholas shifted in his seat, his arms bond tightly behind his back. A blanket had been laid over his lap. He wiggled until the blanket fell off, then smiled. Every small victory counts.

The car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, cruising leisurely.

"I really wish you were here, Carrots. Then I could at least say I'm sorry..." Nick babbled, staring at his lap. "I'm sorry we couldn't be together..."

"Hey, boy, didn't I just tell you t' hush?" Brayed the donkey.

The leopard reached up and flipped the flashy lights on.

Nicholas felt as if he were sobering up. His stomach felt queasy, but his head felt just fine. He could think clearly. And all his thoughts rotated around his best friend. Sleepiness threaten to swallow him up; he bit into his lip to stay awake, then looked out the window.

...

As Judy ran out of the front doors, no one stopped her, even though she wore a hospital gown.

"She must have left her purse in the car," thought the gorilla reception sluggishly as she painted her toenails.

"All right. Think, Judy. Where is Nick?" She looked around the parking lot. A police car flashed its lights and merged into traffic. This didn't interest her. The rabbit sat down on the curb and waited for her brain to come up with ideas.

...

"Judy?" Nick pressed his face against the door, his eyes narrowed. Indeed, there was the rabbit sitting on the curb.

Quite suddenly, she went out of sight as the police car drove with the traffic and away from the hospital.

"They're trying to tear us apart..." Nick whispered hoarsely. "They know it's wrong to kill, to be natural..." The fox closed his paws until fists. "But this is My life, not theirs. I can do whatever I want."

He refused to let them win this fight. He was going to be with Judy, not matter what the cost.

The fox turned and chewed ravenously on his seatbelt until the leather strap tore; he leaned forward and spoke loudly to the two police animals.

"I have to pee!" Nick shouted.

The donkey shook her head and sighed.

"HQ is an hour's drive..." The leopard told his partner. "We might as well go back to the hospital, where we can watch him."

"Oh fine!" The donkey turned the car, making an illegal u-turn.

Nick stared out the window and watched as the hospital got closer and closer. "Soon..." He whispered. "Very soon... You and I will be reunited. And reborn."

Yes. Nature would swallow them up in Her womb and give birth to them straight in the mud. They would be deliciously filthy animals, cover in scars and love-bites. "Together," whispered the fox. "We are free."

...

Her bottom getting sore from sitting, Judy stood up in her gown and paced the sidewalk. She felt as if she were waiting for something. But what?

"Maybe I'm waiting for my life to start making sense," the rabbit said to herself, her ears drooping. Speaking of which. What was she going to do once, if, she found Nick? Would she arrested him and admit guilty to tampering with evidence? Or would she fall all over him like the dumb bunny she was?

Did he really love her...? If he did, then why did he leave the car..?

The police car pulled up beside the hospital; a donkey exited the car and opened the back door.

At once, Nicholas sprung from the seat, his paws slipping free from the other sized cuffs; down went the donkey, screaming in pain as the fox tore open her throat.

The leopard ran around the car, pointing a taser. "Stop, savage!" Yelled the leopard.

Judy watched all of this in wonder. This must be a dream. That can't be Nick. Where are his clothes...?

The fox turned and attacked the leopard's face with his claws, gouging out the animal's eyes.

The leopard made a terrible wailing sound and fell to his knees, his face covered in red.

Nick stood up on his hind legs and sniffed the air. "Judy?" He whipped his head in her direction and broke out into a four-legged run. "Judy!" He cried.

"It's really him..." Relief flooded her emotional body; she dropped down and loped towards the predator on three legs.

When they collided, they held on to each other tightly, their breath mingling, their bodies humming with excitement.

"It's really you..." The rabbit closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

The fox nosed Judy's stump where her right arm used to be. Judy took this as an apology, and forgave him.

"We have to go. Now." The fox seized Judy's hospital gown between his teeth and tore it off. "Come on." He turned and headed towards the road.

"Wait." Judy said. "Nick..?"

The fox looked at her quietly, green eyes large.

"Don't you... Don't you want to eat me?"

Nicholas shook his head. "How can we be together if one of us are dead? Besides..." He went close and licked her face. "We've been through so much together. You're my best friend..."

Judy kissed the soiled fox on his muzzle and smiled.

"Now come; follow me." The fox headed across the street and towards the woods.

Judy followed, hopping close at his side. Her faith in Nicholas was restored! She felt powerful: Nothing could stop them now.

However, as they entered the woods they came across a group of sheep, all of whom carried a flash light. They were combing the woods for two missing sheep.

Nick turned to Judy and snatched her up in his jaws, carrying her by the thick flesh behind her neck. He ran away from the sheep, making a wide circle around them. Eventually he reached the beach, then followed it back to their vacation house.

Nicholas unhinged his jaws, plopping the bunny in the living room floor.

The fox continued moving around the house on all fours, growling to himself, peeing on the corner of the walls and the legs of the table.

"Nick..?" Judy sat up, watching him.

The fox trotted over to Judy and laid down on his belly beside her. Gestures said everything; he wanted her to lay with him. He wanted her to be his, forever.

Judy took in a breath and held it. "But, N-Nick, I..."

Nicholas stood up on his hind legs and pulled the rabbit into his arms. "You don't have to do anything against your will, Judy. But know this; we are both free beasts. We are like no one else the world has ever seen..."

Judy remembered the way Nick tore off her arm, the way he smells now; bloody, earthy, alive. She understood why he felt better nude; it was how they were Before, thousands of years ago. Yet at the same time, their co-existence was much more pure; this was a love between a predator and prey.

Nicholas was right; they were like no one any beast had ever seen before. In a way, Nicholas had freed her from a dull, routine lifestyle of majorities versus minorities. Suddenly, her world was not black and white, but a full spectrum of color. And it was all thanks to him.

Judy clung to Nick's fur and wept.

"J-Judy...?"

"I love you so much...!" She cried.


	16. Chapter 16

They took their meals that night on the kitchen flood, Judy eating straight out of a plastic bag of salad, Nick eating the remains of a lamb he had slaughtered and buried that afternoon.

"I think we should end our short careers as police officers, Jude." The fox said between bites of flesh.

"I think we already have. You're a wanted killer."

Nicholas shrugged. "I only kill in order to survive."

But that's exactly what makes Zootopia unique: we are able to co-exist and eat the same food... Judy thought. Eating meat is a choice, not a requirement.

"You don't seem as wild as you were yesterday," Judy pointed out, touching the bandages over her stump.

"That's because I'm in control." The fox said. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Nicholas smiled as he gnawed on what looked like the sheep's rib cage.

Nick... Such a messy eater he was. He must be enjoying his pound of flesh. Judy was happy for him. Happy for them both. But how long was this cozy equality going to last?

"The police are going to track us down." Said the rabbit softly. "This isn't going to last much longer."

"Why the long face, bunny?" Nick asked. "Don't you trust that I'll take care of you?"

"I think we should leave..."

Nick sighed, giving up. "And go where? Back in the woods? You wouldn't last ten minutes in there."

"What?" Judy frowned.

"You're a bunny. Remember?" Nick stood up and went to the trash can to throw away the bones.

Judy got to her paws, standing up on her hind legs. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We all have to make sacrifices now, Carrots." He said, facing her. "My sacrifice is giving up the wilderness so my bunny-lover doesn't get swallowed up by a snake!"

"You don't think I'm tough enough to take care of myself?" Judy stomped a foot.

"No. I don't."

"You're so insensitive." Judy said, wounded.

"Get used to it. I'm a wild animal."

"No," here, the rabbit stomped her foot with every accusation. "You're an arrogant, stupid, fox!"

Nick put a paw to his chest. "Hey now, I thought we were a team. What are you doing tossing around such hateful words like that?"

"I can't live like this; you, me, always on the run... Is that what you want in our future?"

The fox shook his head slowly. "We're better than this..."

"Better than what?!"

"Everyone."

"How?" Judy marched up to the fox and poked his chest. "Are we different because we break the laws? Cause if that's the case, then we're not different than the criminals behind bars."

"Then maybe we've been on the wrong side this whole time."

Judy stared at him, adoring him, yet hating him. She didn't know what to say.

"Look..." Nick sighed. "Let's just call it a day and get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."

"No. I want to talk about this now."

"Talk about what?"

"Us! Our future!" Judy's face crumbled. "I don't know what's going to happen next, Nick... How do I know you're going to be there when I wake up...? I'm scared..."

"Oh, Judy..." Nicholas captured the rabbit in his arms and held her. "My dear, sweet Judy..."

Judy closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." The rabbit pressed the taser to the back of Nick's neck and flicked the switch to ON.


	17. Chapter 17

When Nicholas Wilde awoke several hours later, he expected to be laying in bed, or on a stretcher headed towards the mad-house. Instead, the fox found himself in hand cuffs, slumped over in the backseat of a police car. Outside the car, he saw Chief Bogo and Judy talking. No, yelling; the ox was very angry. Nick wished he knew what they were saying.

Nicholas worked his tongue around in his mouth. Was that...grape? "Oh no..." Nick's green eyes widened. "Judy's selling me out! She can't do that... We're a team!" The fox wiggled to the car door and bit onto the handle, pulling it towards himself; the door opened and Nick was spilled out onto the concrete.

"Nick?" Judy whispered, watching the fox struggle to get to his feet.

"Nicholas Wilde, get your furry butt back in that car!" Bogo shouted, immediate approaching the fox.

Nick got to his feet and raised his chin boldly. "I'm not setting a paw in that car until I finished speaking. With your permission, of course."

Bogo leaned in close, his breath sweet from his morning coffee, his voice rough like the stubble on his face. "Permission denied. Get back in the vehicle."

"Wait!" Judy ran over. "Chief Bogo, please! Let Nick speak. He has every right to."

"Does this look like a court room to you, Hopps?!" Bogo snapped. He turned and towered over the little bunny. "Besides, you're in just as deep as Wilde here. You should be cuffed just like him... But luckily for you, the forensic team hasnt found evidence on your part."

"Of course you can't find any evidence." Nick said loudly. "Because she didn't do anything. I killed those two mice, and those two sheep, and that cow. Who knows? Maybe I took down a couple baboons, too."

He's trying to protect me, Judy thought. "Nick..."

The fox sighed, the weight of his crimes pressing down on his shoulders. He looked up at Bogo. "Judy's only crimes are that she was a victim of love."

"Oh, for goodness sake..." Bogo put a hoof to his face and shook his head. "Stop with the fairtales, kid. This is reality."

"Love is a really big deal." Nick argued. "It is! Cant you see that? Look what depths it caused Judy to go through. I tore her arm off, and she still loved me."

The great ox flared his nonstrils. "You both need serious help."

"Especially Judy." Nick said with a nod. "I don't know how well she's going to handle it after I aquire my death sentence."

The rabbit flinched at his words. Death sentence? Ten years in prison, at the most... Right? Nick couldn't be killed... He was too much a part of her world. All she wanted was for them to live happily together, without having to kill others. She didn't want him to die.

"She'll have plenty of time to recover from your... death... while she's on medical leave." replied Bogo. "She'll be taken to see a therapist for wekly check ups and will take part in recovery programs until she is deemed socially stable."

Judy stomped a foot. "No!"

Nicholas and Bogo looked over at her.

"I dont want to go to all those dumb classes. I just want to be with Nick! What is so wrong with that?" she cried.

"What's wrong with that, Hopps, is the activities the two of you engage in." the ox growled.

The rabbit ran over and wrapped her arms around Nicholas, whispering. "I love you.." She backed up as Bogo reached down to break them apart; the rabbit turned, grabbed Bogo's large gun, and jumped several paces away. "All Bogo, here's what's going to happen."

Bogo reached for his radio.

"Don't!" she snapped. The ox obeyed. "First, you're going to give me your radio, the car keys, and the keys to Nicholas' cuffs."

Bogo obeyed, growling under his breath. Nick's smile widened.

"Next, take those extra cuffs and go cuff yourself to that tree over there. That's right. Make sure they're tight."

Nick walked over and stood by Judy, purring like a kitten. Once Bogo was properly tied up, Judy uncuffed Nick, hopped into the police cruiser, and started the car.

They both knew their actions and crimes were multiple, and life-threatening, but neither of them cared anymore. They were going to be together for as long as they could, and have a blast being alive and free.

"Ready partner?" she asked, adjusting her mirrors.

Nick reached out and took her paw in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ready." 


	18. Chapter 18

The car ran smoothly at 70 miles an hour; Judy drove comfortably with the siren lights whirling and screaming for all animals to hear.

Traffic parted for their vehicle, providing them a safe passage.

Nick hung his head out of the window and howled widely, his face broken by laughter.

"Nick, you nut!" Judy chuckled, then reached over and patted the seat. "Sit back down!" The rabbit gripped the wheel firmly, turning it just slightly to avoid the little critters on the crosswalk; those that she wasn't able to miss burst like ketchup packets under her tires.

"Uhhh, Carrots..?" The fox sat back, giving her a long look.

"What?" The speedometer now read that they were going 75.

"I'm not trying to throw off your groove, but... I think you just killed some gerbils that there."

"I what?!" Judy slowed down the car and pulled over, "Did you say I just killed something?"

"Yeah. But it's no big deal; we're both running from the same people. Now we'll be charged with the same crimes, too."

Judy groaned, laying her head on the wheel. "I ran over some mice...?" She muttered. "That's so wasteful ..."

Nick grinned and leaned over his seat, licking the rabbit on the side of her neck. "You bunnies are so dramatic."

Judy sat up in her seat quickly. "That's right! Bunnies!" She pushed Nick's face away with her paw and stepped on the gas. "I know where we have to go now."

"What? Where?" Nick grabbed for his seatbelt as Judy increased the speed once more.

"Groom yourself up nice, Nick; you're going to meet my family."

...

The farther they drove, the smaller the buildings became. When once there where skyscrapers and train tracks, now there were barns and dirt roads. Fields bloomed across hundreds of acres of land, all of which stretched out colorfully for miles: yellow corn, white cotton, red strawberries, brown wheat stalks.

The air became much cleaner; Judy rolled down the windows and left them down, letting the cool country air cleanse their spirits. She also slowed the car down, cruising at a speed of 35mph.

"Sure is nice down here," Nick said, staring out the window with a far-off look.

"Family owned for five generations. Just wait until you see my family's shop near the train station," Judy said excitedly. "My dad grows everything from rice to potatoes."

"And blueberries?" Asked Nick.

Judy nodded. "The best nature has to offer."

After several miles, the two animals pulled off the side of the road and parked behind a grove of apple trees. For the next mile, they walked paw in paw, Nick whistling a tune from some long-forgotten melody.

"Nicholas?"

"Yes, Judy?"

"Do you realize how much I love you?"

"Do I realize-"

Judy silenced him with a firm kiss on his lips, which Nick, almost desperately, responded to at once. He pulled her down at the foot of a bush and continued smothering her in kisses, eyes closed, moving his body in rhythm with hers.

Judy wrapped her paws tightly around his waist, pressing her lips to his face and neck.

A car drove by and honked several times.

The fox jumped to his feet, snarling and tense, watching the car pass by.

Slowly, Judy stood up, wiping dirt off of her shirt. "Nicholas...?"

"...we should keep moving. We are being hunted, you know..." He started towards her and took hold of her paw. "I promise, I will give everything I am to you once I am certain we are safe."

Judy nodded, his words touching her deeply. "It's not much farther." She said quietly, staring into his eyes, wanting to say so much more.

Nick nodded and started walking. She noticed quite suddenly that he was walking upright. Perhaps this was because the medicine she had forced fed him was still in effect? Or was he trying to appear normal for her sake?

Judy pulled out of his grasp and dropped to all fours. Surprised, Nick blinked down at her.

"Is your stomach hurting?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm just going for a walk in the country!"

Nicholas took this hint and got down on all fours. He couldn't stop smiling the whole way there.


	19. Chapter 19

"Why, butter my biscuits! Is that our Judy?" Mrs. Hopps waddled over, setting down a basket of corn. The little shop set up by the train station wasn't very busy; aside from Judy's parents, there was only a pink pig and a Dalmatian. The rest of the rabbit family was at home, babysitting one another.

Mr. Hopps squinted his eyes against the sun, watching his wife walk away from the customers. "Who is it, honey?" He asked.

But now, as she got closer and saw that her daughter was crawling, and that a fox, a predator, was crawling beside her... She tried to laugh it off as s joke. But the two of them looked so serious... They had also gone so far as to discard their clothes.

"Hello, Judy!" Said Mrs. Hopps, not wanting to be too judgmental. "Welcome home. Who is your friend?"

Judy stood up on her hind legs and gestured with her paw. "Mom- Dad- this is Nicholas Wilde. He's saved my life, many times, in many ways..."

"Really? Isn't that swell!"

Mr. Hopp hustled over, pointing. "That's a fox there, sugar cakes! A real fox!"

"Yep." The fox smiled pleasantly. "I'm like nothing you've ever seen befur." He winked.

"Oh." Mr. Hopps looked at his wife, who shrugged her shoulders uselessly.

"Mom? Dad?" Judy lowered herself to all fours and crept forward.

Mr. Hopps gave a shout and pointed at Judy.

"What on earth is the matter?" Mrs. Hopps cried.

"She's missing an arm!" He cried.

The appearance of her daughter both nude and missing an arm was too much to bare.

"What happened to you?" Asked Mrs. Hopps.

"There's no time to explain," interrupted Nick.

The old mother rabbit sobbed loudly, only wishing she could have prevented to loss of limb.

Judy tried again. "Mom...? Listen. We're in big trouble. The police want us to turn ourselves in."

"Well I'm sure it ain't nothing that can't be sorted out," said Mr. Hopps.

The Dalmatian customer barked and waved a paw. "Excuse me? How much are these cherry tomatoes?"

"Uhh, sorry butter cup-" Mr. Hopps turned and hurried back to the selling booth, abandoning his wife.

"Your father is right; no matter what your crime, it's nothing a good warm blueberry muffin won't fix!" Mrs. Hopps laughed.

"Mom. This is really serious, I..."

Nick laid a paw on Judy's shoulder, then stepped forward. "I have been charged with first degree murder, which I am very guilty, but not regretful, of. And Judy," he gestured to her, "my lovely, beautiful Judy, she has committed similar crimes that put her in just as deep trouble as me."

Judy nodded, leaning into the fox's side, cuddling without a word.

"We need your protection." Nick said slowly. "Please. At least for her."

"No- both- for both of us." Judy clung to Nick's arm. "Please, mommy..."

Mrs. Hopps rubbed her paws together, then sighed. "Let me talk to your father..." She turned and scurried off toward the booth.

"Why did you say that?" Snapped Judy at once. "We're in this together."

"You know I've done worse than you; if I can get you protection, then I wouldn't mind them throwing me in jail until I rot."

"But I do mind!"

"You saw the way your dad looked at me."

"I'm not going to let them send you away. It's either both of us, or neither."

"Judy-"

"Don't you get it?" She grabbed the fox by his chest fur, pulling him closer. "I would rather live out the rest of this day beside you than live the rest of my life without you."

The fox wet his lips. "T-Then we should..."

Judy nodded. "Live for today."

"Live for today." Nick repeated, tears forming in his eyes. "Because they might not be a tomorrow."

Once Mr. and Mrs. Hopps returned from their "talk", Judy and Nick were pressed closer together- so close, they could almost form a single being.

"Uh-hm, so..." Mr. Hopps cleared his throat. "We've decided that we're going to take you two to the police station."

"But- daddy!" Cried Judy. Nick silenced her, putting a paw on hers. She immediately calmed down. "Why, dad?" She asked.

"You see, honey bun, if your words are true and you really are wanted criminals, then we gotta abide by the laws."

"We would lose our farm, our livelihood, if we don't comply with the law," Mrs. Hopps said mournfully. "I'm so sorry, Judy!"

"It's all right, mom." Judy smiled faintly.

"It was nice meeting you both." Said Nick.

"This isn't goodbye; I still have to drive you to the station. We'll have plenty of time to talk." Said Mr. Hopps.

"Oh, Judy..." Mrs. Hopps went over and hugged her daughter close, unable to contain her emotions.

"It's going to be all right," Judy said, patting her mom on the back.

"Right, right..." The old mother sniffed and wiped her eyes, stepping away. "Goodbye Judy. If they do put you in jail, I'll send you postcards! And Nicholas...?"

"Yes ma'm?"

"Look after my baby."

"I will. I promise.

"All right, the sooner the better; everyone in." Mr. Hopps patted the side of his truck.

Judy climbed in the front and took her seat beside her father while Nicholas settled in the back seat. With several attempts, Mr Hopps turned the old truck into gear and heady down the dusty road, leaving the country behind.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, um... How did you two meet?" Asked Mr. Hopps as his truck chug-a-lugged down the dusty road.

"We met at the police station!" Said Judy quickly. "We're both law officers."

"Were law officers," corrected Nick with a smile. "But now we're wanted criminals!"

"I don't like the sound of that, pumpkin." Said Mr. Hopps with a frown, eyes cutting in the rearview mirror, watching the fox.

"I know, dad. But that's why we've agreed to turn ourselves in." Judy tried to smile, but failed.

"How much further to the station?" Nick asked.

"Oh, we're just about halfway there."

"Perfect. Hey Jude, are you wearing your seatbelt?" Asked Nicholas.

"Yes..." Judy turned and looked at Nick, trying to decipher his words.

Nick winked at her.

Judy's heart leapt in trepidation. "Nick, don't!"

The fox leaned forward and bit Mr. Hopps savagely in the side of his neck, cutting and pulling out ropes of bloody veins.

Screaming, Mr. Hopps jerked the wheel so quickly that he caused the truck to flip and roll across the dirt road. Once the rolling stopped, Nick let go of Mr. Hopps neck and crawled into the male rabbit's lap. He placed a paw to his throat and found him still alive.

"Sorry buddy, but you're a witness." Nick lowered his head and gnawed into the wound, peeling it open, making it vivid, graphic.

In the next seat, Judy stared in horror. "D-dad...?" She whispered.

Nick sunk his teeth into the dying rabbit, drinking in his red juices with an unrestrained lust.

Judy raised her paw. It trembled violently. "Th-that's my daddy..."

"Well, hate to say it Carrots, but now he's lunch." Nick sat back and leaned against the steering wheel, licking his lips.

Judy opened her door and fell out into the dirt, panting. "No, no, no..." She whispered, tugging on her ears. "Not him! Why did Nick have to kill him?!"

Nick climbed out of the truck and yawned, wiping his bloody mouth with an equally bloodied paw. "Where'd you go, Jude?" He started to walk around the car.

Judy stood up on her hind legs and faced him. "Why did you do that?" She demanded. "Why did you kill my daddy?"

"You didn't really think I was going to let us both go to jail, did you?" Nick frowned. "Live for today, right? Did you really want to spend your last day in jail?" He stepped forward: she stepped back. "Don't you want to be a free-range, natural, bunny?"

Judy closed her eyes and sniffed. "But at what price?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You killed my father." Judy opened her eyes and stared at the fox. "You may not have grown up with one, but me? I loved my dad! And now he's dead because of you!"

"Easy Carrot-top, don't get mad at me!" Nick took a step back, his tail kicking up dust.

"You just Killed my Daddy!" Judy cried; she stepped forward and shoved the fox hard in the chest. "Get away from me!"

"J-Judy... I..." Nicholas stood still, stunned. He licked his lips nervously; Judy took offense at this and raised her paw, back-handing the fox in one hard strike.

"We're finished..." Judy hissed between her teeth. She turned and walked down the dirt road, heading, it seemed, back home.

"Judy..." Nick whispered.

But she did not look back.

The fox watched the rabbit walk off; he could feel his heart breaking with every step she took.

She's leaving me, he thought. She's really leaving me...

He wanted to follow her, to hold her, to hurt her, to shower her in affection, or drown her in blood.

"Judy..." Nicholas sunk to his knees. "Don't do this to me..." He whispered.

Her rabbit ears picked up every word, yet she continued to ignore him, soldiering on towards home.

She wished Nick would at least apologize. But he didn't. Was he not ashamed of his own actions? Or were hers the only actions he found fault in?

Try as she might, she could not stay mad at him. A part of her still loved the psychopathic fox. But she was tired, in more ways than one.

If this was indeed her last day alive, then she wanted to die alone. The game was over; Nick had went way too far; this game was no longer funny. It was just wrong.

"Judy!" Nicholas cried, sitting there in the dirt like a melting snowman. "Judy, please...!"

Judy quickened her pace, leaving him behind.

A car roared by, ignoring the flipped over truck; the driver did not want to get involved.

After this, Judy stuck up her paw, hoping to be picked up by the next car. She didn't hear the fox running up to her from behind.

Nicholas tackled the bunny into the dirt, pinning her down, drooling in her face as he spoke, "If you go back home your mother will realize what happened. You'll be killed, do you hear me?"

"I don't care. Get off of me!"

"No. I want to knock sense into your tiny little skull." The fox growled. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"Stop being dramatic." Judy looked away, struggling uselessly under his weight.

"I love you, Judy." Nick said softly. He leaned down and brushed his face against hers. Judy cringed. "Please don't be mad at me."

"You killed my father." Judy repeated.

"He was old!" Nick said quickly. "Rabbits don't live that long anyway."

Judy shoved Nick, kicked him, wiggled, but could not break free. She sighed, then fell silent.

The fox sighed as well and stepped back, letting Judy stand up. "This is goodbye, Nick." Said the rabbit, who then turned away and started to walk.

"But I don't want to say goodbye..." Nicholas said weakly.

Judy kept walking, determined to say nothing more to the serial killer.


	21. Chapter 21

What was it like to have nothing? To have no one love or care about you. To have absolutely no reason to live...?

First came sadness. Nicholas mourned the loss of Judy as if she had truly passed away. He felt cold, hard, desperate. He wondered if he should blame himself.

Then came anger. How could it be he's fault? He was going down the right path; his own path, like none other. Who cares if Judy didn't want to take his side? He didn't need anyone.

Lastly, the terrible weight of Time; always pressing down on him; he didn't have enough time in a day; his life could end at any second: everything had to be done Now. Where is Judy? Hurry hurry... There! After her. Now!

Nicholas Wilde stood up from the dirt and chased down Judy, his mind flashing vivid images of the rabbit torn into shreds.

Yes. Kill it. Kill the prey; you are the hunter. She means nothing to you. You mean nothing to her. Finish it.

...

Judy could hear the fox gaining on her, but did not turn around. She walked slowly, sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh Nick..." She whimpered. "Why...? Why do you have to kill?"

The closer Nick got, the hungrier he became, eyes rolling back into his head, bloodied saliva foaming on his black lips.

Judy stopped walking. She knew that she didn't have much time left. "Well," she said quietly, and looked up at the blue sky. "At least I followed my dream..." A single tear rolled down the side of her face. "Goodbye, Nick..."

The fox collided into her, paws kicking up dust; his teeth latched onto throat with sudden and violent force; he shook her body back and forth, her inside wiggling, pouring like red pasta out onto the dirt.

Once this was done, the fox gobbled up the organs and cracked open her skull with his powerful claws and teeth, scraping and gnawing ravenously.

Next came silent, in which his own heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. I am alive, his body told him. I will survive.

The fox turned his nose up and snorted. "I don't need society. I never did. I was born to be a wild. And that's exactly what I'm going to be."

Nicholas turned and ran off on four legs into the country, ducking under corn fields and swimming across rivers.

Rumors of a "wild fox" became local news. Animals big and small shivered in horror at the thought of a fox choosing to eat another animal willingly. It was madness!

But to Nick, killing was an easy, and delicious, second-nature. And he had no reason to stop.

\- the end


End file.
